1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to trim components and, more specifically, to automotive trim components having energy absorbing features.
2. Description of the Related Art
Trim components are used in automotive applications to present an aesthetically pleasing appearance in the interior of the vehicle, to smooth contours and to cover structural load bearing components of the vehicle. For example, trim components are employed for these purposes in connection with the A, B, C, and D pillars of the vehicle, the side rails as well as the roof rails or the front and rear headers.
In addition to the asthetic purposes of such trim components, they also absorb energy in the event of an impact or collision. Thus, there is a need in the art for trim components having enhanced energy absorbing capabilities which also meet the design objectives identified above without sacrificing the interior space of the vehicle.